Quietus
Quietus---- Level 1 • Silence of Death By spending a blood point, the vampire may create a zone of a twenty-foot radius around her, within which no sounds will be heard, and no one will hear anything. She herself will only hear sounds made outside the zone. Level 2 • Weakness Roll: Willpower, difficulty Sta. + Fortitude By bringing a point of blood to the palm and touching a victim with it, the vampire may reduce her victim’s Stamina by one. The victim stays in this condition for the duration indicated on the chart. Level 3 • Diseased Roll: Willpower, difficulty Willpower By bringing three points of blood to the palm and touching a victim with it, the vampire may reduce each of her victim’s physical attributes by one. The victim stays in this condition for the duration indicated on the chart. Level 4 • Blood Agony By coating a bladed weapon of adequate size with her blood, the vampire may use the weapon to inflict aggravated damage. Assume that one blood point is rubbed off each time the blade hits something, whether it does damage or not. Level 5 • Taste of Death Roll: Dex. + Firearms, difficulty based on range The vampire may spit blood, at a range of up to ten feet for each dot she has in Strength or Potence, and each blood point so used does two dice of aggravated damage. Level 6 • Blood Empathy Resist: Willpower, difficulty 8 Demand: successes = number of blood points imbibed, or more The vampire may leave her current emotions in the blood of a vessel, and these emotions emerge in any vampire who drinks from them, for one day per blood point imbibed. Level 6 • Blood Sweat Roll: Willpower, difficulty Sta. + 3 By concentrating on a victim, the vampire may cause her victim to lose one blood point per success through her sweat glands, at a rate of up to two blood points per round. Level 6 • Thin Blood (Clanbook:Assamite) Roll: Sta. + Medicine, difficulty Sta. + 3 By bringing a point of blood to the palm and touching a target with it, the vampire may make a vampire’s blood incapable of healing wounds. The victim stays in this condition for the duration indicated on the chart. Level 6 • Cleanse of Influence (Clanbook:Assamite) Roll: Willpower, difficulty of target effect + 3 By bringing a point of blood to the palm and touching a target with it, the vampire may cancel an effect of a non-blood related discipline. Level 7 • Blood of the Cobra (Clanbook:Assamite) Roll: Dex. + Firearms, difficulty based on range The vampire may, at a distance, use Quietus powers that would normally require touching a victim and spending blood, by spitting blood at her victim, and making the appropriate roll. The vampire may spit blood at a range of up to ten feet for each dot she has in Strength or Potence. Level 7 • Foul Blood The vampire may alter a vessel, causing all other vampires (except herself) who drink from said vessel three levels of damage for each point imbibed. Level 7 • Leech By paying a willpower point, the vampire may drink blood by skin contact, which leaves no marks. She may drink as many blood points as she has Stamina, per turn. Level 8 • Blood Clot Roll: Man. + Medicine, difficulty points By bringing a point of blood to the palm and touching a victim with it, the vampire may clot her victim’s blood. Each success represents one blood point becoming clotted; this blood is rendered useless, and the victim must be cut open or otherwise medically treated to remove it. In mortals, stroke ensues if more than one point is clotted. Level 8 • Blood Curse (Clanbook:Assamite) Roll: Cha. + Occult, difficulty Sta. + 3 By bringing a point of blood to the palm and touching a target with it, the vampire may make another vampire less able use her blood. In this condition, the victim must spend two blood points to heal a wound, and her blood can not be used to heal aggravated wounds, perform the Embrace, power disciplines, or raise attributes. The victim stays in this condition for the duration indicated on the chart. Level 9 • Erosion Roll: Willpower, difficulty 8 Resist: Willpower, difficulty 8 By bringing five points of blood to the palm and touching a victim with it, the vampire may reduce her victim’s Physical traits to zero, for one day per success. Level 10 • Immaculate Vitae Anyone who tastes the vampire’s blood once is considered blood bound to the vampire, unless they are already bound to a vampire of equal or earlier generation. Level Quietus Effects Chart Roll Duration of Effect 1 suc. one turn 2 suc. one hour 3 suc. one day 4 suc. one month 5 suc. forever (or until the victim's generation is lowered)